He Smells like Pineapples
by Legendofmonika
Summary: This is my first Fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Draco wakes up in Harry's bed and flips his shit. The story is better, haha. Yaoi! Don't flame, okay? It's also pretty short. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters (obviously)


I closed my eyes and breathed in. He smelled nice...like pineapples. I snuggled myself closer to him. _Harry's so warm...__**shit**__. _I just slept with the enemy. I wasn't supposed to fall for him, heck, I didn't even know I was gay. _Another excuse to not date Pansy. _I laughed to myself. "What's so funny?" Harry rubbed his eyes. He looked over at me and instantly started laughing. "W-what?" I stuttered. "Your hair!" He shouted before falling off the bed still laughing. My face turned red as I jumped out and found a comb. I slicked my hair to it's usual style and started washing my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that...I was naked. _Well shit._ _Stay calm Draco, just stay calm. _Fuck that, how am I supposed to stay calm when I had sex with _Harry?__** Harry fucking Potter.**_ I groaned and hit my head against the mirror. _I'm in deep shit now... _Memories from the night before started coming back. And...so did the boner..

_ "_Stay the bloody hell down" I whispered before realizing I was talking to my penis. Harry walked in, "You okay Draco?" he hugged me from behind. _Thank Salazar he's wearing pants- _"Draco?" He started kissing my neck "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" _Dammit, I'm stuttering. _Harry sighed loudly, "You should probably go, we wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious." He pecked me quickly before handing me my clothes and letting me out.

Luckily, everyone was at breakfast already so I snuck out easily. I made my way down to the Slytherin table and found everyone. Pansy squeaked when she saw me and started batting her lashes. I mentally laughed. _Imagine the look on her face when she discovers I'm gay._ I instantly stopped smiling. _No, I'm not. That never happened. _I sat down and looked at the Gryffindor table. I met Harry's eyes and he smiled, I instantly turned pink and looked away. "Ooh, Draco's blushing." Zabini snickered, "Fancy someone, Malfoy?" "S-shut up, you git!" I stood up and walked out catching Harry's concerned gaze as I left.

I strolled through the empty hallway trying to find somewhere to be alone for a while. _Goddamit, I wish I at least had a bagel or something before I left. I'm hungry as fuck. _I ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed. Of course, the girl tried to talk to me but I pretended she wasn't there. I sat down and tried to remember what exactly caused me to go to Harry last night.

_"How much did you drink?" Blaise asked me, "None -hic- of your business!" I spat out. We weren't supposed to be out this late, and if we were caught we'd be in trouble. I turned all of a sudden and started walking the other way. "You do realize the common room is this way, right?" He grabbed my arm. "I need -hic- to do something.." I pulled my arm away and started walking to the Gryffindor tower. I stood outside of the fat lady. "I need to speak with Harry." I demanded. "I can't let you in" she said. I was about to argue when I heard Harry behind me "What's going on?" he took off what seemed to be an invisibility cloak. "I need to talk to you..in private" I said as I leaned against the wall. "Why should I let you in? Besides, you look like you're going to pass out at any moment" "It's-hic- serious!" Harry looked at me for a minute before muttering something and letting me in. _

_ We sat in the common room chairs, although it was dark since everyone was supposed to be asleep. "What did you need?" he asked me. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to say. "I don't hate you, Potter." I said all of a sudden, "Good for you. Is that it?" he tried to stand up but I sat him back. "Okay, I don't hate you either." He told me. I smiled and leaned over to hug him. __**Wow, I must have been pretty drunk. **__He was surprised but hugged back. I looked up at his face and stared at him. Next thing I knew we were snogging on the couch. _

I snapped back into reality and sighed. _What did I get myself into?_


End file.
